Something New
by one-shot-at-life
Summary: After Olivia admits her feelings for Wen on TV, she's left feeling both embarrassed and scared that she has potentially ruined her relationship with him. After everything they've shared together, will Olivia's fear of something more stop them from being together?
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this is my first official fanfic that I have personally written :)  
In saying that I would really love any comments and/or reviews so I can see what i'm doing right and some things I can improve on. All comments welcome.**

**Also note that I don't own Lemonade Mouth or anything related to the name/book/movie. Instead I just really like the Wen and Olivia pairing and I wanted to see where I could take the characters :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Wen's Point of View:

I couldn't believe it! After everything we've been through and she announces her love for me on live TV. I mean I knew we shared something through all the time we spent together writing those songs but never did I even imagine that she would say something like that.

At the start I thought that maybe it was just to cover for Mo and Scott but I know her too well. As soon as the words left her mouth, I could see in her eyes that she meant what she said. In that one moment all the slight touches and long glances that we gave each other added together with this made it obviously clear that she felt exactly the same way I have felt about her since the first time I went over to her house.

But my hesitation to answer her was not out of sock or disappointment; it was purely because I couldn't find the right way to answer her. Instead of doing the cool thing and saying the right thing like "She's all I ever think about."

All I managed to choke out was "yer, yer she's my girl."

How lame could I possibly get and then on top of that we had to perform our new song straight after without me getting the chance to talk to her about it.

All I wanted to do in that moment was tell her how I felt about her but it clearly wasn't possible as the entire public would rather hear the song than what I had to say to Olivia. All I could do was prey that we could have a few minutes to talk when the performance was over.

Olivia's Point of View:

I can't believe I did that! I honestly didn't know what came over me, one moment I was backstage freaking out about having to speak on television, then the next I was trying to save Mo from public embarrassment. But the worst part was I didn't even know what I was saying until I said it. As I looked at Wen I was hoping that he would play along even though what I had said was true. I had wanted us to be more than just band mates for ages but every time I tried, it was like I was getting stage fright all over again.

The only thing saving me from state wide embarrassment was when Wen grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight but even then I'm not sure if he knew how I really felt. I was so humiliated that when Stella spoke up to cover my ass, I barely noticed the band standing up to get ready for our performance.

Why did I have to say anything? I mean Mo is one of my best friends but why did I have to move the attention directly to me when that's usually what I try to avoid. In that one short moment I wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever.

As we were half way through performing the song I started to realise just how much I relied on Wen during a performance. Instead of simply moving around the stage I always ended up walking around Wen and ended up created this strange kind of chemistry that we both use in our performance. That's when I realised how much I wished I hadn't said anything because if I couldn't have Wen as my boyfriend then I sure as hell wouldn't be losing him as a friend. Because without Wen I'd still be sitting in that toilet stall trying not to throw up. Wen was my source of confidence, my song writing partner and most of all he was my closest friend and I wouldn't lose that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the chapter update has been longer than I planned but my work schedule has been a bit full on lately but here it is anyway. I'm kind of experimenting with a few ideas at the moment so bare with me and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Wen's Point of View:

As soon as the song finished I was determined to find Olivia and let her know that everything was ok. By the look on her face, she was a lot more nervous than normal and rightly so. But the only thing that kept running through my head during our song was how much I really want to be more than friends with her.

I never realised just how much I cared about her. It was like in that one moment everything became very clear that Olivia and I were already more than just friends, it just wasn't clear because we had never openly discussed it.

With that in mind I narrowly escaped the many people backstage with their mountain of questions about Olivia and I being a couple. It didn't take long though for me to find her, after a few minutes I quietly walked up to her dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Liv its Wen, can you open the door please?" at this point I was just hoping that she would at least talk to me.

After few minutes of complete and utter silence I had begun to think that maybe she really was hiding somewhere else, even though every instinct in my body told me she was in there. If I hadn't have been focusing so hard of the door I might have missed the very subtle way the door cracked open a fraction of an inch.

But that was all I needed, she didn't even need to say anything at this point because my brain was telling me that it was her and when that familiar scent of lemonade hit me, I couldn't help but smile.

Olivia's Point of View:

This is it I though. I knew that at any point people would stop smiling in front of the cameras and turn to ask me many of the questions I wasn't even ready to answer yet.

So I guess you could say I took the cowards way out and ran for it as soon as the heavy stage lights were off of us. In that moment I couldn't think of anything except for a place to hide. I'll admit that my private dressing room wasn't the smartest of all places to hide but I was desperate and not really thinking straight.

I had done it, another Olivia White's finest moment. I had not only admitted to the guy I had a serious crush on that I liked him but I had announced it on NATIONAL television. I mean who is stupid enough to do that! Oh yes that's right, that would be me!

Whilst most of my brain had fried on stage, there were still a few brain cells left in my head for me to try and think of something to say to people when they would ask those inevitable questions. But that's just it I couldn't tell them that it was all a hoax, but at the same time I couldn't tell them that I actually had feelings for Wen when I haven't even talked to him about it.

That's when it hit me, how am I going to explain this to Wen!?

I like him don't get me wrong I _really_ like him but I don't want to risk ruining what we have. It's just too complicated, I've had crushes before but with Wen it feels different. He's defiantly more than a friend to me. I tell him more than I have anyone else but I still can't manage to tell him how I feel. He's special and when I say that I mean he's the person I confide in when I feel troubed, the only person I share my songs with and he's the only person that's able to tell what I'm thinking before I say it.

After around ten minutes of silence I thought that I may have just gotten away from it all when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Liv its Wen, can you open the door please?"

That's it I thought, I'm dead. In fact I was kind of hoping that the floor would just open up and swallow me whole but unfortunately the universe isn't that kind.

I was deciding whether to open the door for him when it dawned on me that this may be the only time that we can talk in private. So in that moment I gathered what courage I had left and opened the door only the tiniest crack and there it was, that warm smile followed by that short red mop of hair that I had become so accustomed to.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to start off by apologizing to everyone who reads this, sorry it took me so long I have just been so swamped with all my course work that today was the only day to get this chapter up.  
Thank you to everyone who reads this I am trying to post another chapter up ASAP.  
Hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to give feedback I always appreciate help where I can get it :)**

* * *

Olivia's Point of View:

The moment I saw him I knew that it was only a matter of time before the others would find me.

"How did you know where to look?" I asked.

"I know you better than anyone else Liv, of course I'd know where to find you" he replied with that goofy grin on his gorgeous face.

With that I couldn't stop myself, against all the warning signs in my head I smiled and opened the door wide enough so that he could fit through.

"I…. I'm sorry about everything" I managed to say before my embarrassment took over

"I will admit I wasn't quite prepared for that, I mean I knew that we were all under the spotlight but geeze Liv, way to make us the stars of our own band." He said jokingly

I knew it was a joke and I knew that he never said the words to hurt me but I just felt this immense weight getting heavier and heavier on my chest and started to feel like I couldn't breathe and before I knew it I was crying.

Wen's Point of View:

Ah shit, what have I done I never meant to make her cry, I was just trying to make her laugh you know, trying to lighten the mood so that she could feel more at ease with me.

"Hey, hey come over here" I said as I wrapped my arms around her and into a big hug.

"I never meant to make fun of you it was just a joke" I said quickly trying to make her feel more at ease.

"I, I know and its ok" she said "I just feel really overwhelmed with everything. Why did I have to open my big, stupid mouth?" she said as she continued to cry.

Seeing her cry really made me feel bad about everything she was going through, I mean she wasn't exactly the most confident person in the world and then I had to go and make fun of her insecurities.

"How about we sit down and you let me know everything that's going on in that head of yours?" I suggested, in an attempt to calm her down.

As I lead her over to the chairs I decided to sit on the double seater couch so that I would be able to comfort her in case she began to cry again.

Olivia's Point of View:

I really hated crying and on top of that I really hated crying in front of people, especially when it was in front of Wen.

But how could I tell him all these things running through my head when even I had a hard time explaining it?

Just like that Wen seemed to understand well enough that I was struggling to answer him.

"Why don't you start with whatever pops up first in your head, maybe then I can better understand what you're thinking" he suggested.

As soon as he mentioned that I realised that time was running out to tell him how I felt before the others found out where I was hiding.

" ….. I'm just gonna come out and say it because it's too hard to try and make it sound right. The point is I originally covered for Mo by saying that we were the ones that were dating because she's one of my best friends."

The moment I said it I saw that thing that makes Wen so charming fade out of his eyes and I couldn't let him leave thinking that I didn't like him.

"BUT that's not the only reason I did what I did" I said in a rush to try and properly explain to him how I felt.

"I also said that I like you because well …. It's the truth, but I'm afraid that if I say it out loud then it could ruin the special relationship that we have and I don't want to lose you. You're a special part of my life Wen and no one knows me like you do."

As soon as I said this out loud I knew that things were going to change between us but admittedly I didn't quite expect what was to come next.


End file.
